For His Little Girl
by Lionfire42
Summary: Bulkhead adored Miko. Bulkhead hated Jack. And he simply loathed the fact that one was dead, while he had to see the other's face every day of his life. A one-shot. Part of the Cannon Fodder universe


Bulkhead never thought he'd hate his own ally.

Earth was not his home, and never would be. He, like all other Cybertronians, held on to the hope that his beautiful planet would one day be restored, but every day brought new pain and slipping hope.

And then she'd appeared in his life.

Slim by human standards, Miko Nakadai was a whirlwind of energy, she'd strode up to him, completely fearless, and fired question after question at him, while he stood there, stunned.

And suddenly, everything changed.

He found himself wanting to protect, wanting to shield. He'd spent his life breaking things apart, made his living from it.

And he wanted to keep her, a small creature that barely weighed more than feather to him, safe from all the things that wanted to break him back.

And so he destroyed, destroyed and shattered, and broke everything that stood in his way, all so he could keep her whole.

In contrast, Bulkhead had never liked Jack.

From the moment he'd met the kid, the boy had seen his and Miko's joy at breaking things apart. And upon realizing this, the boy had fixed him with a look, seemingly wondering whether he should snatch Miko away. He hadn't of course, but that look resonated with bulkhead because Jack had been _judging_ him.

Bulkhead hated being judged.

And later, when his leader was in the hands of the enemy, he couldn't believe that he was expected to follow the orders of a boy. A boy that judged him (something Optimus _never_ did) and, by the way, didn't even want the job.

That burned at him for days on end. The worthless little pipsqueak had been given an honor! And he wanted to reject it!

And so, it was with great dismay that Bulkhead began to realize, over the years, over the bumps and bruises an gained, and countless battles fought, somewhere along the way his little girl had fallen in love with said worthless little pipsqueak.

And the worse part? The jerk didn't even notice.

Of course, being a symbol for human resistance against Decepticons technically did take up a lot of time…

But still! It was Miko! The girl flirted with him every day! She was as subtle as a sledgehammer to the face!

And as he watched this, as he watched the dejection spread over her beautiful feature constantly, Bulkhead found himself furious.

Did Jack judge her as he had judged Bulkhead? Did he somehow think her not good enough for him?

There were times where he'd wanted to hit the boy—well, man now—over the head, drag him in front of Miko, and show him what he was missing.

But a large part of him protested. Why push Miko towards a man who probably didn't know how to treat her right? No, let Miko get over her crush and settle down with a good man, one that was nearly worthy of her (for none would actually ever be her equal), and then forever capture the look on Jack's face when the perfect girl slipped through his fingers.

Of course, then Jack had died.

Miko, impulsive, emotional Miko refused to believe. Jack was her Hercules, and none could kill him. He just needed help, help she would provide.

And then there were two coffins being lowered into the dusty ground.

Not side-by-side of course. Jack being a "national hero" went where all the other great "heroes" had died, fighting this intergalactic war.

But Miko was just a lowly civilian, and she her body would be sent home, to Japan.

_National hero_. Jackson was no hero. Did they not see the life he'd ended? Did they not see that he'd led a young woman, bursting with life to her end?

Why couldn't they see what he saw? Why couldn't they accept that Jackson was a murderer?

Bulkhead wad been so preoccupied with his own grief, he had not seen what was going on, did not hear all the secrets and whispers circulating amongst the army, until it was far too late.

For had he known, he would have destroyed the project before it began.

Within a year of his little girl's death, the Wrecker found himself leading copies of her murderer into battle.

They could have brought her back to him. But they had not.

And Bulkhead was left to see the crestfallen image of his best friend within the eyes of the man who wouldn't give her the time of day.

There was a saying among the enraged: You can kill a man a thousand times and you still will not be satisfied.

This was true for Bulkhead. For he had led the creatures wearing the face of the one he hated the most into battle a hundred time, killed tens of thousands of them without ever getting his servos dirty...and still the anger burned.

But there were other little Miko's out there that needed his protection. And he would give it, until the war was over.

And when peace was restored, he would get his servos dirty and break every clone on the planet.

All for his little girl.

* * *

**I'm thinking of maybe making a few oneshot additions to the Cannon Fodder story, since I'm not really for starting a whole new story.**


End file.
